Sanzo the Homicidal Maniac
by Hell Master Ryoko
Summary: Goku and the others notice that Sanzo's been acting a little odd lately. When Goku trys to find the truth behind what happened to his friend, he discovers how deep the 'rabbit' hole goes...(that was a metaphor people ^_^)
1. Default Chapter

Sanzo the homicidal mainac…and the kid who just there tonight (sorry song pun ^_^)

Sanzo the homicidal maniac…and the kid who just there tonight (sorry song pun ^_^)

Goku lied awake in bed. He couldn't sleep. The place they were staying at now was so dark and gray, and the wind was whipping at the sides of the small inn like a knife cutting through a windpipe. He got out of bed and padded over to the door, carrying a small 'tater tot plushy of which he called "Toddy". He opened it and looked for his companions. He peeked in the room next door to find Gojyo 'playing a nice game of tonsil hockey' with an attractive yet sluttish young lady. "Un Gojyo, can I sleep in your room to night? I'm lonely…" the monkey asked shyly. Gojyo looked panicked as his voluptuous playmate looked not just a little bit pissed as being interrupted. "No! now get the hell out dumb ass monkey, I'm busy right now" he growled as he and his lady resumed they're earlier activities without giving the poor boy another thought.

~*~*~*~

Goku paddled sadly dragging Toddy behind him, to the next room over.Hakkai lie in bed seemingly asleep, but he looked like he was in utter agony. Goku cautiously walked in. "He always like this when Gojyo brings a girl home…I wonder why?" he thought to himself as he silently walked over to the bed. "Hakkai? Are you ok? Can I spend the night here with you please…I'm lonely…" he whispered. But he got no answer; Hakkai was daze and too deep into his misery to even hear him. Goku sighed and left as quietly as he came.

~*~*~*~

He was hungry now, he wanted to go grab a snack but he knew the kitchen was closed, and it was too late for anyone to be walking outside, so he gave up and went back to his room. When he reached the door, he noticed that it was slightly ajar. "I could have sworn I closed it though," he thought as he opened it to see the window smashed, a number of bloody youkai bodies splattered everywhere, and a blonde man in black crumpled over in the corner of the room.

~*~*~*~

"What the…Sanzo that you?" Goku asked clutching his tater tot plushy nervously. The man clad in black rose to his feet, his shirt and robes doused in youkai blood. He had a stony expression on his face as he walked over to Goku. "Oi…sorry about the window, but it was locked and I had no way of getting in," he said in monotone. "These youkai were stupidly trying to rob you, but I gave the basterds what they were due" he laughed. Suddenly he looked down at Goku. Is that a tater tot plushy you have there?

~*~*~*~

Goku looked down at toddy and blushed. "Yeah, when I look at him he makes me more hungry though (if that's even possible)" he said meekly. Sanzo took Toddy from Goku and inspected it, he put his ear up to it, as if it were talking and made agreeing 'hmms and ahhs; Goku was quite confused. "…Is that so Toddy?" Sanzo started calmly, suddenly the calm look melted away and turned into sheer insanity " WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!" he screamed as he promptly tour that 'lil tater tot to shreds.

~*~*~*~

After the 'toter-side' Sanzo quickly regained his composer and handed it back to a now very confused and very frightened Goku. "He and I had a little …difference in opinion," Sanzo said and he exited in the same manor as he came, by jumping out the window. Goku walked over to the bed and sat on it. He looked down at Toddy. "Ya know Sanzo…you could have used the door…" he sighed.

To be continued in part two: "Wacky"

What day ya think, this is the end result of one too many cherry sodas ^_^


	2. wacky

Notes: YES

Notes: YES! There is a part two! My God have mercy on your souls (for those of you who have them ^_^) I assure you, this chapter will be a lot better than the first, there WILL be a plot…eventually…and there may be a little Gojyo x Hakkai later on too, so keep reading please! 

~*~*~*~

Sanzo the homicidal maniac…

…and the horror that is "Wacky"

~*~*~*~

Goku was jarred out of a sound sleep. "Was it all a dream? Or better yet a nightmare?" he thought as a bead of sweat ran down his cheek. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He noticed the clock on the wall said 6:45 am on it. "Great everyone else wont be up for at least another 2 hours" he though aloud. After he finished washing up and brushing his teeth he stepped back out into the hallway to see Hakkai busying himself with random choirs, like dusting and such. Goku could see right through the artificial smile plastered on his face, after last nights escapades there was no way that smile could be a genuine one. Hakkai looked up…

~*~*~*~

"Good morning Goku! My, you're up early…" he said in a chipper tone. Goku frowned, then smiled. It hurt him to see Hakkai smiling when he knew how hurt he was from, not only the distant past, but from last night. "Good morning…" Goku said half-heartedly. He walked past Hakkai, and to his room. Hakkai went back to dusting, that same fake smile on his face as he greeted another one of his companions. A large lump formed in his throat as the poisoned words: "Good morning Gojyo" escaped from his heart.

~*~*~*~

As Goku shut he door and prepared to get changed, a chill ran down his spine. He looked over by the dresser and found a note there. Luckily it wasn't written in blood or anything (like you would have expected) it was a simple feather-inked note that said: "Sorry about your plushy, I'll but you a new one later, -Sanzo" Goku read it, with a look of confusion and relief. "Wow, he's actually offering me another one… that's odd considering how he's been acting lately…" he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard two people shouting at each other from outside…

~*~*~*~ 

"It was insane I tell ya! 15 youkai torn to shreds!" one shouted. "You're joking right, not even the strongest of demons in these parts could splatter 15 all at once," the other said in disbelief. Goku cocked an eyebrow, and leaned outside the broken window, just a little more to hear more of what they were saying. "Yeah and d'ya know what's really messed up? The guy who killed them was a human, and a monk no less!" the first on shouted. "Oh my, are you sure about all that?" the second asked. "Hey I saw it with my own two eyes! I was lucky to leave there alive!" the first whispered. Goku was in shock…Sanzo? Was it Sanzo?" he thought to himself.

~*~*~*~

Goku ran down the hall as fast as he could. He ran past Hakkai, whose smile had faded from earlier in the morning, and past Gojyo who was flirting with one of staff girls at the inn. He ran through the lobby, and to the dinning hall where he found Sanzo cleaning his gun, his robe was missing, but you could see the blood stains on his shirt. "Sa-Sanzo? What's going on, why are your cloths so bloody?" Goku asked, his voice shaking a little. Sanzo just looked at him.

~*~*~*~

"Don't worry about it, it's only the leftovers of my daily morning youkai massacre, I got 15 today, I think that's a new record," he said with a demonically cheerful tone. Goku was very frightened now, why was Sanzo acting like this, like a murderer? He knew Sanzo wasn't the nicest of people, but this? Something was definitely wrong here… Goku decided not to say anything; he didn't even look at Sanzo. Sanzo cleared his thought loudly and smiled at Goku. This made Goku look away from the floor and at Sanzo, they're eyes met…all Goku could see were empty voids…

~*~*~*~

"Oi, monkey! Here catch!" he said as he tossed Goku something. It appeared to be another 'tater tot plushy, but it was made from better material, and was sewn together with stronger thread and the stitching was doubled over for an over all better and stronger doll. Goku was amazed. "Thank you, Sanzo! But where did you get it?" he hesitated a little. "I found it in a store this morning…" he smiled wickedly. Goku felt doomy for some reason… "You…didn't make it out of youkai parts did you? Or steal it from a dead one did you?!" Goku nearly wet himself at the mere thought. Sanzo just sighed.

~*~*~*~

"No you stupid monkey, I bought it from a local merchant's booth." He said in his usual monotone. Goku nearly passed out, but he managed to stay conscious and sat in a chair. Just then Hakkai walked in, with a slapped and beaten Gojyo trailing in behind him. "Man I tell ya, the girls at this place are such prudes…" Gojyo growled. Hakkai's smile disappeared again. "Judging from last night, I would say you weren't going without Gojyo…" Sanzo stated. Gojyo laughed at that "OH yeah, I forgot about that…" he said confidently, while leaning back in his chair. Hakkai stood up while knocking his chair over in the possess. "Suddenly I don't feel so well, please excuse me everyone," he was barely able to finish, because he was so on the verge of crying. 

~*~*~*~

Goku and Sanzo couldn't see his eyes but they knew ha was crying. Gojyo, of course was totally oblivious. "Must have been something he ate." Gojyo thought aloud. Goku wanted so smack him for being so stupid, Sanzo just wanted to kill him (which he has wanted to for a very long time, he just needed a good enough reason for doing so.) Gojyo looked at Sanzo. "Yo, Monk, I heard that you took out 15 youkai this morning, ya mind explaining why ya did that without any justification?" Goku was stunned; Sanzo, killing innocent youkai? Why would he do such a horrible evil thing? "Well the answers simple," he started calmly, " They called me "wacky"…

~*~*~*~

End part two…to be continued in part three: the masochist and the blood robe

What do ya think? Getting a little better ne? Please review! And have a nice day ^_^


	3. and the plot thickens

Sanzo the Homicidal Maniac…

Sanzo the Homicidal Maniac…

… The masochist and the blood robe.

~*~*~*~

Ok here's where things start to pick up, I apologize if parts one and two were confusing, but in a way they needed to be. I was also trying to make things a little interesting as well. This chapter will explain things in a little more depth. Thank you for your patience.

~*~*~*~

Goku was getting increasingly worried about Sanzo. Something was definitely wrong, but he seemed to be the only one who had noticed, or at least he was the only one who showed concern for him. They were on the road again when it happened. "Oh dear it seems that Hakuryu has a flat tire!" Hakkai stated with worry. "That's just great now what?" Gojyo snorted. Hakkai became irritated all of a sudden. It was understandable, he loved Gojyo, be he didn't even notice him. "You could be a little nicer to Hakuryu, or do you even care about others at all?" Hakkai said calmly, yet venomously nonetheless.

~*~*~*~

Gojyo blinked. Hakkai never raised his voice period; he must have said something that struck a nerve he thought. Little did he know; Goku decided to speak up. "Well I saw signs up ahead for a shrine, we could walk there, it's only a mile or two up the road." Goku said nervously. "That sounds like a good idea." Hakkai said. Hakuryu transformed into a dragon and was carried by Hakkai who held him gently. Goku just looked worriedly at Sanzo. He had been getting sick in the car, and as they were walking to the shrine, it seemed that with each step he was getting worse. "Sanzo you alright?" Goku asked as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Sanzo gave him a feverish evil look. Goku stood aback. 

~*~*~*~

"Get the hell off me…" Sanzo growled. He was stumbling know, and a ghostly pail. He was literally drenched in sweat, but no matter how much everyone tried to help him he just shouted obscenities at them and threatened to kill anyone who touched him. When they finally got to the small shrine, the monks who were there weren't so happy to see them, but when they explained that the great Sanzo Houshi was ill, they couldn't refuse to give them shelter until the great enlightened one was better. Once they got into they're rooms, Goku went to check up on Sanzo. When he finally arrived at Sanzo's room, he found him huddled against a wall, muttering nonsense.

~*~*~*~ 

Goku ran over to Sanzo who was now delirious with sweat soaking every inch of his body. "Sanzo, oh my goddess of mercy! Are you ok? Sanzo? Sanzo answer me!" he exasperated. "Blood…I need blood…" he growled sinisterly. Goku was scared, even more then at the inn. "Why Sanzo…what's happening to you?" Goku asked in horror. Sanzo rose licking his lips. A sly grin on his face. " Don't you see, don't you get it? I need blood to keep my spare robe that nice shade of red- it needs to stay wet" he staggered towards Goku, who was terrified at what Sanzo was saying. Sanzo grabbed Goku by the back of the head, but instead of killing the boy he stole his lips instead of his life.

~*~*~*~

Goku, for some strange reason, wasn't afraid anymore, even though Sanzo was now clawing at the back of his head, his warm lips betrayed his words. Suddenly Sanzo broke the kiss, and Goku was able too look into his eyes once again. Sanzo's eyes had returned to normal, but they were full of something that Goku had never seen in Sanzo before, Fear. "Go-Goku?" Sanzo was shaking, as is he was no longer in control…or just the opposite. "Goku help…me-please…" with that, Sanzo passed out into Goku's arms. " I really don't need this…" he thought aloud as he placed Sanzo into his futon and tucked him in.

~*~*~*~

Goku opened his eyes… it was dark. "Where am I? Where is everyone? Oh it's a dream I get it…" he spoke aloud, his voiced echoed in this dream world he was in. "I'll wake up soon, this is how it always is…" he sighed, he had been having this strange "In the dark alone dream" lately, and he had gotten used to it. Suddenly things about the dream were changing, he started hearing whispering, and it got louder until it was in normal tone. Many different voices talking at different rate until they came together to say: "Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Over and over again in unison.

~*~*~*~

"What are you saying, who are you?" Goku voice shook a little. A Cold sweat suddenly over taking him. "You are a trader, helping the one who murdered so many of your own kind, boy" some of the voices hissed. "Why do we even let this one live? Why not kill him so he may join us?" Another group of voices suggested" Before the verdict was given, Goku decided to run, to where he didn't know, but he tried his best to wake up. Just before he was able to pry his eyes open, he heard them all shout together: "Kill him!" His eyes swung open to see Sanzo over him…his gun pointed towards his face…

~*~*~*~

"Goku…" Sanzo whispered weakly, " You haft to…run…get as far away as… you…" With that Sanzo slumped over, then awakened with the same voids in his eyes. Goku didn't know what was happening to his friend but before he could even think of helping him, he heard a gunshot. He didn't feel any pain as it was fired, because Sanzo missed. Goku watched as Sanzo was knocked out cold by Gojyo and Hakkai, who came in to see how Sanzo was doing. "My, my, I wonder what got into him…" Hakkai wondered with dread.

~*~*~*~

Sanzo was placed in another room, this one was much more dark, and was filled with strange holy wards and relics. Even though he was unconscious, anyone could clearly see that he was in some kind of pain, and indescribable agony to be exact. The elder shook his head. "What's wrong with him?" Gojyo asked, not that he really cared, he was just curious. Goku was kneeling but Sanzo, he was obviously in pain as well. He couldn't stand the sight of Sanzo in pain. The elder spoke up. " I'm afraid things are not looking to good for Sanzo Houshi…" he started and Goku looked at him in disbelief. "He's past the first stage of the youkai punishment, which is becoming youkai himself…if he just wasn't as violent as he is; maybe we could have-" the elder was cut of by Goku. " WHAT? What are you saying? What's wrong with Sanzo" the boy demanded. The elder only shook his head.

~*~*~*~ 

" I'm afraid that it IS too late for him, he has killed too many youkai, I have seen this once before, the demon spirits became vengeful and they banded together to destroy they're killer from the inside out." He head with very little mourning. Goku growled. "You mean…you wont even try to help him? YOU BASTERD!" he lunged at the elder, but before he could strike him, he was held back by Hakkai. Goku looked at him, tears flowing in his eyes. For once Hakkai wasn't warring that fake smile in a time of crisis. In fact he didn't know what to say to the little monkey. Gojyo just stood there in the corner smoking a cigarette he stole from the now doomed priest.

~*~*~*~

Ah the plot thickens, what can be done about Sanzo's 'lil problem. The answer will confuse you to no end in the next 'layer' of Sanzo the homicidal maniac…

…The reset button…

~*~*~*~


	4. Game over? The restart button..

Well here's part 4 (aka here's where things get REALLY strange) ^_^

Well here's part 4 (aka here's where things get REALLY strange) ^_^

~*~*~*~

Sanzo the homicidal maniac…

…and the reset button…

~*~*~*~

Goku sat there, tears running down his face. He was alone in the room, except for Sanzo; he was tied to the bed and muttering non-sense while being unconscious at the same time.Goku didn't know why this was all happening, or how to stop it, he felt so helpless. And somehow, he felt that things were just, wrong. That the events that were taking place right now should never have happened in the first place, when things started to go wrong…who knows how far back things started messing up. He felt so alone in his suffering, but little did he know that he wasn't alone.

Hakkai sighed as his shaking hand brought a teacup to his lips. He took a brief sib before placing it back down as gently as his hands would allow. He looked over to Gojyo who was also in the room, smoking yet again. Hakkai coughed a little, the cigarette smoke always got to him, he just never complained about it. Gojyo looked at him. "Yo, you ok?" Gojyo asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Hakkai sneered inwardly. "Was he ok? Of course I am!" he thought bitterly " I'm just in love with a pervert who doesn't even know I'm alive…" 

Gojyo put his cigarette out and walked over to Hakkai, who was to busy thinking to notice, until Gojyo's face was inches away from his. "What? What is it Gojyo?" Hakkai asked, a slight blush crossed his face. Gojyo gave him a sly grin. "Now come on, I know you're upset at me, why?" he purred nuzzling Hakkai's neck very lightly. Hakkai backed away. Gojyo was really confused and a little annoyed at this. Hakkai shot him a venomous look. " There's no women to sleep with around here, so you fall back on me eh?" his words shot through Gojyo like needles. Gojyo was slick, so his air stayed calm and cocky. "Oh is that what this is about? C'mon, you know I'm just out to have a little fun with those girls, the don't mean a damn thing to me…now c'mon…" he purred making new advances on Hakkai. Only this time Hakkai didn't back away…he truly loved Gojyo, or was it just the abuse he loved more? It didn't matter, weather he wanted to or not, he was Gojyo's for the taking.

~*~*~*~

Goku tried to stay awake, but he couldn't any longer, he succumbed to the darkness that was now his dreams. He was there in that dark place in his mind again; the voices were there too. Goku rose up from the sitting position he was in and shouted at them. " Why are you doing this to Sanzo? Stop it now!" he demanded, but it fell upon deaf ears. "We have got him! We have finally done it!" they wailed. "But we heed more to finish him, need more blood…" they hissed. Goku was now angry beyond the limits of fury. "Why? Why must you kill innocent youkai like that??" he demanded answers, and the one he would get would not be to his liking…

"More power! More blood this body and soul collects, the greater in number we become, more power to crush the priest-murderer!!" they cried out, the whooped and hollered, Goku couldn't stand it any longer "GO AWAY!!!!" He screamed over in his head, until a brilliant light sparked. The voices were screaming and lost they're sound in Goku's mind. The light shrunk into a tiny ball and hovered in front of the boy. It was growing weak, Goku could sense it somehow, it was warm, and it floated so close, he was able to cradle it in his arms. Suddenly, it spoke weakly…in Sanzo's voice. It was too low for us to hear, but Goku knew…it was saying good-bye. As it slowly faded away, a tear forced it's way down Goku's cheek. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way, something is wrong. IT WASN"T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS!!!"

He woke…no violently like the last time…he just opened his eyes. It was so easy to do that, or was it. Something was wrong with he world, he knew it ever since he was born, something was just not right. And now the ultimate wrong has been committed. He was gone, though his body still functioned it was only a shell now. He got up and went over to Sanzo's body. It seemed to be like normal…but it's eyes, were now like two coals. The demons were there now, not Sanzo. "It's all like a big game Sanzo" he sniffled, "and we just lost, you and me…I wish there was, like a reset button or…or." then it hit him, the mysteries of his existence. It all made sense to him now he knew his purpose. He just needed some rest and some time to prepare… 

~*~*~*~

End part 4, to be continued in 'layer' 5. Sanzo the Homicidal maniac…

…and the escape to pain.

~*~*~*~


End file.
